Tastes You
by pdotzombie
Summary: Toki and Skwisgaar in the hallway, against a window pane. That's literally the whole plot. But you're here for the details, so click!


Toki wandered aimlessly through the halls of Mordhaus. A fruitless visit to Skwisgaar's empty room left him forlorn and still alone. Silence filled the stone hall through which he traversed save for the shallow clicking of his boots. That is, it was silent until he heard a familiar sigh heaving from the upcoming intersection in the hall. Hurriedly, he approached the corner and peered around it to greet his eyes with Skwisgaar's slender form pressed against the full length window pane.

"Cans I joins you, Skwisgaar?" the Norwegian's voice belied his excitement as he spoke rather softly.

Narrow shoulders rose and fell rhythmically and the tall, blond man remained fixated. Toki took several steps forward to approach him. Clearly he was zoned into his own little world and was not returning from that plane of being without some encouragement. Toki honed in on this and nuzzled his brunet head under Skwisgaar's armpit. Naturally, the shocked Swede jolted upright and jumped around to meet his assailant.

"Toki!" he exclaimed in disbelief, fanning himself lightly in an attempt to lower his now pounding heart. "What's you doings, scarings me to death?"

"Just sayings hullo," the younger man beamed up at him, catfish like grin plastered on his face.

Skwisgaar shook his head lightly and returned his gaze to the window. The Norwegian moved closer until their hips bumped. He too gazed out the window, curious as to what the Swede was so focused on. Skwisgaar picked up on this and glanced to Toki.

"Dems wolves am chewings on somet'ing down deres," he announced informatively.

"Ja?" Toki's curiosity piqued. "What's dey's chewings?"

"I don'ts knows," the blond narrowed his eyes. "...but it ams makingks me hungries."

A smile played across Toki's cheeks and he chortled. This resulted in a pointed sneer to cross his counterpart's face.

"Ah... well, what's you hungries for?" the younger man swayed back and forth idly, awaiting a response.

Skwisgaar placed a thoughtful hand on his stomach, considering his options.

"I don'ts knows... maybes hotdog. Ors popscockle."

"Hmmm, t'ink I wants a popscockles, too," Toki nodded. "What kinds?"

"Dunnos what dey gots..." Skwisgaar said flatly, leaning forward to rest his head on the window.

The Norwegian smirked at the distant Swede and a sly eyebrow inched up his forehead. Casually, he nudged his way between the window pane and the blond man before it.

"Gots an idea," he began. "Wants me to share?"

And so he dropped to his knees and began fiddling with the familiar skull belt buckle, determined to snap Skwisgaar out of his reverie.

"I knows what kinds of popscockle I wants," he announced cheekily.

The Swede blankly watched Toki for several seconds before registering the course of events.

"...What ams you doings, Toki?!" he quickly jumped back to reality.

Toki, not remotely taken aback by Skwisgaar's shock, deftly yanked down the gray jeans and planted a soft kiss on the tip of flaccid dick.

"Just sayings hullo," he repeated himself from earlier.

"Oh... fucks," the blond sank his teeth into his lower lip, a dumbfounded look washing over his features. A familiar, not entirely unpleasant squirming sensation began to rumble in the pit of his stomach and he began to back away from the younger man. "Ahh... Toki, you don'ts wants to do dat..."

"Why nots?" Toki furrowed his brow and leaned into Skwisgaar as he backed up.

"You's goings to make me horny..." he sneered. "Pfft, kissingks mine cock..."

"Yeah..." the Norwegian mocked concern, nodding knowingly, "I guess dat's a risk I's going to havesta take."

He grabbed the lead guitarist's shaft by the base and claimed another soft kiss.

"Don't tells me you ams not likes it?"

In response, Skwisgaar buckled over slightly, a dull throbbing pulsed through him as he gazed down at the brunet holding his cock.

"Ohhh... fuck."

"I has de feelings dat you likes dis," Toki grinned, feeling the soft flesh twitch and steadily grow in his grip.

The cogs working Skwisgaar's mind sat on a temporary hiatus, all bodily gears working rapidly, rushing to fill his cock with blood.

"Yes?" Toki gently licked the tip of the half mast member, eyes wide with mock innocence.

"You ams..." the Swede's eyebrows knit and he attempted to swallow the lump in his throat, "lickings mine cock? ...Here. In fronts of dis window?"

"You gots a problem?" the younger man slowly and deliberately ran his tongue along the underside of the blond's throbbing cock.

"Mmmm, no," he visibly shuddered. "I don't gots a problem."

Skwisgaar involuntarily lowered a hand to caress the brown hair, causing Toki to arch into his palm.

"Heh. Good," the brunet slid his thumb over the slick line his tongue left.

He then sat up on his knees to look straight ahead at the Swede's navel and rolled up the bottom of his black shirt to plant tender kisses on the downy flesh above his cock. Skwisgaar hooded his eyes, being thoroughly driven wild by Toki's tender attention. The Norwegian ran his hands up the pale thighs and let them rest just below Skwisgaar's cheeks. His kisses trailed lower and lower, until he reached the impressive length. One hand crept forward to grip it by the middle, and he fervently delved on to the head, sucking slightly before releasing it with a sloppy, wet pop.

"Oooh... oh fucks, Toki..." Skwisgaar looked down to the smirk playing between the brown whiskers adorning his counterpart's lips. He leaned over, eyes crammed shut, finding it difficult to contain himself. He gingerly raised a lid to look at Toki.

"Somet'ing wrong, Skwisgaar?" the younger man teased.

"Dat ams..." he attempted to slow down his uneven breathing. "Dat feels real good, Toki."

"Ja?" Toki ran his hand up and down the shaft, then repeated the motions with his mouth, swirling his tongue.

"Nnn... ja..." came the low, sensual groan. Both hands moved to caress the back of Toki's head, steadily spreading a pink hued blush across the Norwegian's cheeks.

Toki slipped the cock out of his mouth, evenly stroking with his hands in his tongue's absence, "I's wasn'ts too sures dat you's would let me do's dis."

"Ja...?" Skwisgaar curled his long slender fingers, brushing his nails up Toki's scalp. "Den... why's dids you do it?"

"You knows..." he shivered, fully turning crimson, "I... just gots to try..."

The younger man resumed his position, bobbing his head rhythmically. He moaned, attempting in vain to ignore the uncomfortable growing tightness in his own pants.

Groaning, Skwisgaar closed his eyes and thrust slightly into the Norwegian's mouth. "You trieds it. Ams... you happy dat you's did?"

"Mmmhmm," Toki groaned his response into the thick flesh, attempting to nod.

"I could asks you de same t'ing," he gingerly released and opened his eyes to look at the Swede.

"Uhhm, ah..." the Swede's cheeks flushed slightly, looking up at the window. "Ja... I ams." He then found himself pulling the brunet head back towards him.

"Nngh!" Toki startled at the sudden jerking of his head, but readily accepted the silent demand and once again swallowed as much of the ample flesh as his mouth allowed.

"Ahh.. Toki..." Skwisgaar leaned forward and pressed a hand against the cold pane of glass.

The Norwegian furrowed his brows further, attempting to ignore the excruciating pain of too-tight pants. He moaned again into the thickness of Skwisgaar's cock, enjoying his obvious pleasure.

The Swede glanced down at Toki's expression, his eyes softening at the sight of the younger man's devotion.

"Ams you okay, Toki..?"

"Hrmm? Oh...uh, ja..." he looked up from hooded eyelids, fidgeting slightly.

"Stands up," the blond commanded, reaching down to grab Toki's hand.

"O-okays..." Toki's eyes widened, but he obeyed and stood.

Skwisgaar skillfully pulled him in to a claiming kiss, tilting his head, and reached down to Toki's erection, unlocking the prison confining it. He then yanked the pants down as low as he could without bending down. His hands crept up the back of the Norwegian's shirt, where his fingertips traced light lines along his back. Toki breathed heavily, every other breath hitching in the back of his throat. His eager tongue danced in time with Skwisgaar's in an attempt to keep up with the more experienced man. He wriggled, encouraging his pants to drop lower. "Oh, wowee..." he gasped at the cool sensation of Skwisgaar's fingertips gracing his heated flesh.

The Swede grinned into the kiss, feeling his erection pressing up against Toki's, enjoying the younger man squirming beneath him. The brunet wrapped his arms around his counterpart's neck, his biceps popping with intensity.

"Mmm, Skwisgaar," he groaned, pulling the lead guitarist's slight frame against his own, tilting his head and continuing to probe and search every possible inch of the Swede's mouth. He shuffled awkwardly trying to remove his boots, not wanting to break the kiss or leave the embrace, but but also not wanting to wear his pants any longer. Skwisgaar chuckled, then pulled his head back slightly to allow Toki to finish removing his boots. He then slid his delicate fingers under the hem of Toki's shirt and gently lifted it over his head to flick it to the floor behind them. The Norwegian grinned appreciatively, kicking his pants into the pile of clothes.

Skwisgaar took this opportunity to lean the younger man's head back, supporting it with one strong but gentle hand, and kissed the supple flesh of his neck tenderly. Toki gasped and bit his lower lip, feeling a new rushing sense of vulnerability as a result of both his position and his nudity in the clothed Swede's presence. The blond's hair draped along Toki's chest as he slowly kissed his way down to the Norwegian's collarbone, gently resting his teeth against it and sucking. He trailed a free hand down the rippling muscles on Toki's torso and then grasped the throbbing dick. Toki gasped sharply and arched his back. Involuntary thrusting into Skwisgaar's hand came as a result of so much time neglected. On this cue, the Swede gripped harder and pumped in a matching tempo, licking his tongue along the collarbone.

"Ohhh, wowee..." Toki panted and grabbed wantonly at the Swede's hips, lowering one hand to simultaneously service him. He groaned, wrapping tightly around the thick flesh, "Mmm...ja."

Ragged breaths escaped Toki's parted lips as instinct took over. He abruptly grabbed Skwisgaar's thin arms and pushed him against the window pane, then grunted and roughly removed the Swede's shirt, whipping it over his head.

"Toki..." Skwisgaar gasped, unable to express much else as his body settled against the frigid glass, his head spinning with pleasure and need.

The Norwegian nestled his head underneath the curtain of blond locks and sank his teeth into the side of Skwisgaar's neck.

"You tastes so good..." his words caused the Swede to cram his eyes shut, unable to think, slowly falling into a state of madness from the Norwegian's strong advances.

"Tells me what you wants, Skwisgaar," he ghosted his tongue along the jugular before nipping at it lightly.

"Tells to me what you wants," he repeated huskily. "What you's wants me to do to you. What you's wants to do's to me."

Beads of sweat began to surface underneath the blond hairline, "I... I wants you, Toki... I..." Words were lost on the overwhelmed Swede. Instinctively he kicked off his boots and pants.

"You wants me, Skwisgaar?" Toki licked his lips over his devilish smirk, running a hand down the blond's bare torso. "Dat's good, den. Because I wants you, too."

"Toki... I needs you..." his body's primal nature overcame him, acting on everything a clear state of mind would have never allowed him to do. He turned himself around to face the window, bending over and pushing his forearms into the glass.

Toki rapidly grabbed Skwisgaar by the hips and pressed himself against the small opening, groaning, "Ja, dis ams what you's wants?"

"Mmm, ja," the blond threw his head back, draping his hair over his shoulders.

The Norwegian leaned over, pressing himself flush with the older man's back. He gently sucked the Swede's earlobe, eliciting a small, purr-like moan.

"I won't do's it until you tells me to," he whispered, wrapping his arms around Skwisgaar's thin middle and traced a nipple softly. He found himself grinding aggressively into the lead guitarist's hips, but contained himself, awaiting approval.

Skwisgaar's breath heaved raggedly, his erection throbbing, his back arched.

"I... I needs you to fucks me... Toki..."

Toki choked on his breath at the Swede's needy words.

"Whatevers you's needs..." he gasped out, then spit in his hand to slick his rock solid cock before plunging his head into the tight ring of muscle.

"Ahh..." he moaned gratuitously, yet remained apprehensive of hurting the man beneath him.

The blond arched his back and gasped as the impressive girth pressed forcibly into him.

"Ahhhhhnnnngh!" he choked back a yell. "Mmmmm... Do's, it Toki!"

Needing no further convincing, Toki plunged fully into the older man. He quaked, holding the thin body against his muscled form. He whipped his head to fling the sweaty strands of hair obstructing his vision over his shoulder, his cock absolutely throbbing in the warm grip inside Skwisgaar.

A loud cry of pain erupted from Skwisgaar, though at this point Toki had become too absorbed to take discomfort into consideration any longer. He began pumping in and out, jerkily at first, but within a few moments he took on a steady rhythm. The Swede pressed his cheek into the cold window pane, seeking some kind of grounding to prevent his mind from spiraling out of control in the overload of sensations.

"Ah, Skwis... how's you feels so good?" Toki grunted in a spout of idle, meaningless banter as he thrust greedily.

"Dat... does not get used much, Toki..." Skwisgaar groaned huskily, beginning to feel the pain subside into a numbness, being quickly masked by the pleasure overwhelming him.

Toki bent his knees and lifted the thin man by his hips to thrust deeper, attempting to rub against his knot.

"Oooh..." he arched himself into the brunet's control, rolling his hips slightly to the left. "Oh, Toki, ahh..."

Toki concentrated on his work, creating a crease between his brows, biting his lip so hard he drew blood. He moved with Skwisgaar, pushing him more roughly against the cold glass. The contrast in temperature between the warm Norwegian's flesh behind him and the window pane before him perked the blond's nipples and made the hair on his flesh stand on end. His eyebrows knit, and Toki just then thrust into his spot.

"Fuck!" he cried. "Aughh, dere Toki. Dats... mm... it."

The younger man gasped at the sudden movement and vowed to commit the process which led to it to memory.

"Du... du liker det?" Toki lasped into his native tongue without realizing. "Du hadde bedre liker det."

Skwisgaar merely rolled his hips into the strong thrusts, nodding, unable to speak.

"Skal jeg ta på deg?" Toki asked, but did not wait for a response.

The younger man released Skwisgaar's bony hip with his right hand and reached forward to wrap his hand around the all but ignored, throbbing cock. He gripped firmly, still thrusting in and out, aiming for the Swede's spot. Slowly, Toki began to stroke although the action was a little strained. Skwisgaar gasped at the strong grip and felt his inner muscles clench around the thick cock inside him. Toki panted heavily at the increased tightness, his head swimming. The brunet continued his quick, rough thrusts and pumps, pressing the lead guitarist's face into the window, spreading a grin across his full Swedish lips.

"Ams dis what's you wants from me, ah?" Toki's mind locked in on Skwisgaar's orgasm. "Tells to me what's you's needs."

"Fortell meg hva du trenger," he rearticulated in Norwegian.

The older man opened his mouth to answer only to find a hitched gasp escaping rather than words. He took a few breaths, then tried again.

"You's... uh, ahhh, I wants from you... to makes me come... and... I wants you's to fuck me real hard..." he moaned. "I wants you to fill me."

Toki peppered the pale flesh on the Swede's back with gentle kisses.

"If dat's am what my Skwisgaar wants... my Skwisgaar needs... den dat's ams what he gets," the Norwegian growled into his ear possessively.

"Jag nod du, Toki," Skwisgaar's whole body eased into Toki, readily accepting him. "I needs you."

The younger man groaned, his cock twitching, "You's always has me."

He began to thrust furiously, still gripping Skwisgaar's dick.

"Ahh! Mmm..." the Swede's body tensed, his cock pulsating.

Toki bent forward to sink his teeth into the soft flesh just above Skwisgaar's shoulder.

"Oooh, Toki," the blond squeezed his eyes shut. "Fuck! Fucks me, Toki, I... I t'inks I's goingks to cum..."

"Ja... ja... cums for me..." Toki grunted through clenched teeth, pounding him aggressively, slamming the Swede's face and chest against the window pane.

"Fuck..." Skwisgaar moaned in response.

"I needs for you's to wants me to cum," the younger man whispered, quaking and on the edge, pounding into the Swede.

"Ah! T-Toki! I needs it... I needs it!" he gasped for air. "Ja! Do's it!"

The Norwegian took in one final, ragged breath and released his hot jet of semen into the blond's tight ass with a powerful thrust. Skwisgaar threw his head back as his load erupted forth, splattering onto the window.

"Uhnngh, faen...!" Toki jerkily thrust a little, beginning to calm down, resting his cheek against the slumped Swede's spine.

The blond panted heavily, his hair plastered to his shoulders and forehead. Toki swept the sticky locks all to one side and once more gently planted kisses along his pale shoulders, eliciting a small shiver from his counterpart. He slowly extracted himself from the Swede and hoisted himself into a standing position.

"I didn't thinks you's would lets me do's dat, eidder," he blushed.

Skwisgaar turned to face the flushed Norwegian and brushed a lock of brown hair from his face.

"Ja... I let's you do's dat bescause I neededs you to," he shivered as Toki's cum ran down his thighs.

The younger man's complexion deepened into a shade of crimson and Skwisgaar kissed his reddened lips tenderly.

"Mmmm," Toki sighed, averting eye contact for a moment. "So's... ams you still hungries?"

Skwisgaar raised an eyebrow at Toki's sheepish expression and held his head between his large, delicate hands to kiss his sweaty forehead.

"No, Toki... I am full," he grinned with his typical sneer. "For nows."

The brunet leaned his head against the taller man's chest and sighed again, contently.

"Okay," he beamed up at the Swede. "You's just lets me knows when you's gettings hungries again."

Skwisgaar turned them so they both stood facing out the window, gazing out over the vast grounds of Mordhaus.

"Ja... I will do's dat."

* * *

AN: Take that, Megan you jerk! I finished it! OHHHH!! Haha.

Anyway, unfortunately not mine. Kivios and I RP'd this, so please tell us if you enjoyed it!!


End file.
